cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Armed Forces
, , , , |imports= |exports= |history= |ranks= }} The People's Armed Forces are the military forces of the Republic of Jerna. They are under the command of the President of the Republic of Jerna, which is at this time Arrnea. Their headquarters are in the Capitol Building in Jerna City, the capital city of the Republic of Jerna. Branches of the People's Armed Forces People's Army The People's Army of the Republic of Jerna is a small, elite fighting force that employs approximately 20,000 professional soldiers (with a reserve force of approximately 60,000 soldiers) for the task of defending the Republic against threats from within and threats from without. The People's Army is equipped with a variety of weapons such as the , the and the , as well as a multitude of other, undisclosed armaments. Also present within the People's Army is a stockpile of German-manufactured main battle tanks, however these are presently housed in military warehouses at a secret location. Last, but certainly not least, the 1st Assault Battalion of the People's Armed Forces are equipped with the Avalon Armored Command Vehicle, which is commanded by President Arrnea as well as the M1 Battle Suits and the M2 Battle Suit, commanded by Siegfried Schwarzwind. .]] People's Air Force The People's Air Force of the Republic of Jerna is the pride of the People's Armed Forces, and contains some of the most skilled pilots in the world. The People's Air Force has 55 squadrons of air superiority fighters, as well as 5 squadrons of supersonic heavy bombers, capable of delivering a devastating payload to targets of the Air Force's choosing all over the world. The People's Air Force employs approximately 1,000 personnel, including ground crews and command staff. , off the coast of the Republic of Jerna, near Jerna City.]] People's Navy The People's Navy of the Republic of Jerna is somewhat limited, despite the large coastline of the Republic of Jerna, and contains just fifteen ships on active duty, five of which are Revolution-class Aircraft Carriers, five more ships are Tiger-class Submarines, and the last five are Dugong-class Destroyers. More ships are in a mothball status at shipyards around the nation. The primary ports for the People's Navy are at Southport (formerly ) and Jerna City, the capital. The names of the aircraft carriers of the Republic of Jerna are the JRN 'Revolution' (see right), the JRN 'Red Dawn', the JRN 'Australis', the JRN 'Canopus' and the JRN 'Internationale'. The names of the submarines of the Republic of Jerna are the JRN 'Tiger', the JRN 'Jaguar', the JRN 'Panther', the JRN 'Leopard' and the JRN 'Puma'. The names of the destroyers are the JRN 'Dugong', the JRN 'Black Swan', the JRN 'Fairy Penguin', the JRN 'Crocodile' and the JRN 'Great White'. The People's Navy also contains 20 squadrons of air superiority fighters, as well as 5 squadrons of supersonic heavy bombers, stationed aboard the Navy's five aircraft carriers. The People's Navy employs approximately 9,500 personnel, including 480 crew for the Air Squadrons carried by the Revolution-class Aircraft Carriers of the People's Navy. The People's Navy uses the flag of the city of Southport as its banner, and ships of the People's Navy fly this flag when out at sea. People's Strategic Defence Command The People's Strategic Defence Command of the Republic of Jerna is responsible for the Republic's small, yet effective arsenal of nuclear weapons. The weapons are a mixture of implosion-type fission devices with yields between 5 kT and 150 kT and thermonuclear devices, having yields between 200 kT and 15 MT. The People's Strategic Defence Command employs approximately 500 personnel, in roles ranging from the operation of radar arrays to the maintenance of missiles and their launch mechanisms/facilities. The People's Strategic Defence Command is also in control of an unspecified quantity of ''Jerna''-class ICBMs to be used in the launch of its arsenal of nuclear weapons. Category:Military Category:Republic of Jerna